Spirit Talk
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: Prelude to "The New Ronins". What exactly possessed Anubis to come back, anyway? An annoying spirit, that's what.


Spirit Talk  
By Lady Chandra  
Prologue to the series The New Ronins  
  
A/N: This is what happened to Anubis that made him come back to life in The New Ronins. I wonder who the spirit is? *grin* Kind of a spoiler for the series. I suggest at least reading the prologue to season 1 of The New Ronins before reading this. Or not. Your choice. I don't really care. Try not to get too confused. // around it means it's the spirit talking. *Lady Chandra*  
NOTE: Doesn't this remind you of Eike and Humunculus from Shadows Of Destiny talking? LOL. *wink*  
  
  
  
  
I wait in a time long past..  
My armor is wanting for so long to be free from the embrace of a silent memory, a secret dream that I cannot touch. I simply wanted life, to be alive. The simple wish that cannot, for reasons I am only beginning to understand, be fulfilled.  
In the back of my mind is a distant memory, a face without a name, that I do not know.  
I bring the drink of life to my lips, and I feel it's touch, wanting me. But is it worth it?  
Is life worth it?  
Could I live again?  
So much pain, so much sorrow. Do I truly want to live again?  
I feel the voice, calling me, pulling me towards it, and I cry out, knowing that this voice was not meant for any human to know.  
  
//come with me and be free//  
  
I hear it's silent promise, that horrible voice that calls me. It hurts me to listen to it.  
  
//live again//  
  
No! I cannot. It is against all of the ancient laws of nature and the world. It is not right. I shall not breach those laws. I cannot.  
  
//come with me//  
  
What do you want with me? Why do you call me? Ancient spirit, tell me, who and what are you?  
Answer me, please! For what do you come?  
  
//new evil//  
  
Talpa is gone! He is no longer! I care not about the affairs of the world anymore. It has passed me. I am gone like the leaf that blows in the autumn wind.  
Go away, spirit, do not bother me any longer!  
  
//you must live//  
  
No, I said! I do not have to do what you tell me! I must NOT live. That is the point! I will NOT go against the very gods themselves! I refuse.  
  
This pain is immense. That voice, plaguing me. It is so painful. This voice was not meant for any human, living or dead, to hear.  
Even in death I am not free, not from pain.  
  
//do not resist. help them//  
  
The voice is insisting. Go, demon, do not linger! I have no use for life any longer. It is only pain. Besides, I am gone now. I told you, I have nothing left to live for! The affairs of the world are no longer my problem! Leave that to the Ronin Warriors and Kayura!  
Only pain. It is only pain..  
  
//and joy. have you forgotten?//  
  
No.. no, I have not forgotten. I will never forget life, or what it has meant to live it, but my time is over, spirit. I am gone, a leaf that was blown away in a harsh wind.  
I cannot live again. Even in life I succumb to the evil forces. Who is to say that it will not happen again?  
Tell me, spirit. Will you have me say that it will not happen again? That it is impossible?  
I will not harm the Ronins again!  
  
//you are stronger. help them. they are but children//  
  
Children. The Ronin Warriors, children? How dare you! They may be children in their age, but in spirit and mind they are older than you will ever know, spirit! You insult them, my allies.  
Go back, and do not linger longer! You defile my memories of my allies, my.... friends..  
  
//then save them//  
  
I did. My time on Earth was over four hundred years ago. What right have I to defy the laws of nature and all things living and go back? None. I already have lived for far too long. I can no longer run from death. It found me, and I intend to stay this way. I shall not live again.  
  
//you are the only one to guide them. the new warriors//  
  
New warriors? What is this that you speak of, spirit? Tell me, I must know! Who are these new warriors? Why me? There are others who may guide them. I have no need of life, and they have no need of me!  
  
//the new warriors to fight against talpa//  
  
New warriors?  
Is this why you summon me?  
Has Talpa truly returned? Am I needed again?  
And what of my armor? Shall I need to take it up again?  
  
//yes, a thousand times yes//  
  
Then I must go.. I have to. There is no other way.  
I must help them. I suppose my time on Earth isn't over, yet. I will live again, if only to help them. My friends and allies, to guide these new warriors in their battle against Talpa.  
These new armors. I must guide them to their owners, guide the owners in their path. Was I not the Ancient? I must help them, or I shall burn in Hell for eternity for ignoring the spirit's plea for help.  
  
//good work, anubis sh'ten doji. you will do well//  
  
Thank you, spirit, for praise that I do not deserve, and for showing me the way back. Back to where I belong, at least for a time.  
I go now, to the Earth.  
To my destiny..  
  
  
**And with that, Anubis' spirit dissappeared, leaving the limbo behind** 


End file.
